It is generally known to provide a pile loop jacquard pattern fabric on a circular knitting machine by utilizing sinker pattern wheels for knitting this type of pile jacquard fabric. This known method of knitting a pile loop jacquard fabric is illustrated in FIGS. 29-31. As shown in the sinker pattern diagram of FIG. 29, first spaced-apart groups of four sinkers (solid circles) are advanced inwardly during the knitting of alternate courses while second spaced-apart groups of four sinkers (cross hatched circles) are advanced inwardly during the knitting of intervening courses to form vertical stripes of adjacent groups of four pile loops. Thus, during the knitting of the first course of the fabric at the first yarn feeder (FIG. 30), the sinker pattern wheel advances the sinkers associated with the knitting of the four adjacent wales A so that pile loops are formed by placing the first pile loop yarn over the sinkers while the ground yarn is fed beneath the sinker noses. At the same time, the four sinkers associated with the knitting of the wales B are not advanced so that the first pile loop yarn forms plain stitch loops in plated relationship with the ground yarn. During the knitting of the second course of fabric at the second feeder, the sinker pattern wheel advances the sinkers associated with the knitting of the four adjacent wales B so that pile loops are formed by placing the second pile loop yarn over the sinkers while the ground yarn is fed beneath the sinker noses. The sinkers in the wales A are not advanced so that both the pile loop yarn and the ground yarn form plain stitch loops without pile loops. FIG. 31 illustrates the pile loops, knit in accordance with the prior art of FIG. 30, being cut or sheared to provide a velour type of fabric. As shown in FIGS. 30 and 31, the pile loops forming adjacent walewise stripes are not formed in the same course but are formed in alternating courses. Thus, the density of pile loops is one-half of the density of the stitch loops formed of the ground yarn, resulting in a pile or velour patterned fabric having less than the desired density of pile loops.